Satan's mistress
by gingasawus
Summary: G!P Fic. Santana and Callie are Sister's, when Callie leaves for her internship in Seattle, Santana is sent with her. The two, travel through thick and thin. And one day when Santana visits the Hospital to see Callie she sees someone that with change her life forever. Santana/Lexie Pairing. Don't Like? Don't read! Slighty A/U and OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Satan's Mistress**

**Grey's Anatomy/Glee crossover.**

**G!P Fic. Santana and Callie are Sister's, when Callie leaves for her internship in Seattle, Santana is sent with her. The two, travel through thick and thin. And one day when Santana visits the Hospital to see Callie she sees someone that with change her life forever. Santana/Lexie Pairing. Don't Like? Don't read! Slighty A/U and OOC.**

**Hey Y'all. Okay so this is my Second ever fic! And my first ever G!P fic. So wish me luck! Plus, Callie's character will go along with the Grey's Anatomy plotline. Except for the most recent, I will go off plotline following the 9x18 episode (Idle hands). As regards for Lexie and Santana, they may not seem like the most likely couple but why the hell not. So all those Slexie fans, being one myself I understand this isn't an ideal story, But I did like Mark and Teddy so they will feature a bit in this. Mainly because Owen with not get rid of her Teddy is staying! And obviously nothing happens to Lexie and Mark in the plane crash and neither did the whole hospital closing down and the 4 surviving victims becoming the new board. NONE OF IT HAPPENED. They all survive because the plane doesn't crash. All other ships will stay the same. Santana will most likely be the only Glee character in this, but no guarantees at this point. But the whole Santana/Lexie will happen, So will Callie and George, Callie and Erica, Callie and Mark and Callie and Arizona. But Calzona is Endame but we will have to patient for that to happen. So that is my ramble for the day on to the story. At the moment I will write in a general POV but I will switch to individual POV's as I write on.**

**Prologue.**

Santana was always different. She wasn't a loner, she had plenty of friends. She wasn't all that popular but not unpopular either. She was bitchy, only when she needed to be. She was your average 18-year old girl. Born into a Hispanic family, Santana Marie Torres, with her two older sister Aria being the oldest, and Callie the middle. Aria was the princess of the three, she always wanted money and she always got what she was. Callie was the ambitious one, she had brain power and was completely badass. She wanted to be a surgeon. Santana was the musical one, with a voice like heaven and instrumental skills like no other. But it wasn't for those reasons she was different, everyone has a talent, no she was different for a whole other reason. Santana was born with something different to most baby girls. She was born with both genitalia. Santana's parents, Carlos and Lucia had decided to raise her as a girl and hope she acted as such once puberty hit. . And they were off to a great start. But at 16 everything changed, Santana struggled in high school, she realised she had an attraction to girls. Her parents and sisters being Catholic she knew this wasn't a good thing. Santana and Callie were best friends as well as sisters. Although there was a rather large age gap between them compared to Callie and Aria they were really gave her the option that at the age of 19 they would give her the option to get corrective surgery to allow her to have only one genetalia. But come the day of Callie's birthday before she left to do her residency in Seattle, the two Torres sister's lives changed

...

"Your what?" Santana was both shocked and excited at what her Mother had just said to her.  
"Sweetie we are sending you to move out when Calliope does, to live in Seattle with her. We will fund you the same as her and we still expect you to carry out your music career. We will even buy you the guitar you wanted for ages. Your 18 now you're out of High School, Callie is off to do her internship, You guys can be each other's roommates and you two are close enough to look after each other. We are offering you freedom here Santana." Santana couldn't believe it. Her mother was allowing this to happen.  
"Does Callie know yet?"  
"No, she does not, we figured we could surprise her when she is home for her birthday in a few days. But we have already bought the flat you two will live in together. We will give you your set of keys on her birthday. You can surprise her with that if you're stuck for a present?"  
"what if she doesn't want this Mami?"  
"Oh Santana she hinted at it a few months ago when she rang from med school. She was babbling on about how cool it would be for her baby sister to be with her in Seattle and how it wouldn't make the distance seem so great between here and there because she would have her Satan with her." Lucia Torres looked at her youngest daughter with love and adoration. Carlos stood in the doorway of Santana's room, Lucia and Santana were on the bed.  
"Besides Santana, if there was ever a possibility this wouldn't work, it wouldn't be happening" Carlos decided to have a input in this conversation.  
"Well I should decide what I am taking with me then huh?" Both Lucia and Carlos laughed at Santana, nothing ever phased her.  
"You should, we will leave you be, dinner will be soon Aria will be home soon from work also." Santana nodded to her mother. There was no secrets for the five in the Torres family. Everyone knew about Santana's 'condition' as she herself had dubbed it. They all knew she smoked on occasion too, well her parents believed it was occasion as did Aria. Callie knew it was a full blown habit. And She came out to everyone when she was 16. Her family said they already knew as she wasn't exactly subtle about her preference of the female gender. Her posters in her room were a testament to that. Moving to Seattle was big though and Santana could barely contain her excitement.

**Santana POV**  
A few days later Callie came home. At the sound of her thunderbird pulling in the driveway, I ran down the stairs taking two at a time and flung the front door open and flew into Callie wrapping her arms around her.  
"Happy birthday Cal, God I have missed you!" Callie chuckled at me and I hugged her tightly.  
"Thanks San, I missed you too." Callie released me to grab her bags out of the car which I helped with then they walked in the house together. The house was silent, I could see confusion sweep across her features. I took all of Callie's bags and ran them upstairs to her room. I came back down appeared back downstairs and Callie was looking at me really confused.  
"Santana, what is going on?" I hug her and wrap my arm around her waist and guide her towards the dining room.  
"NOW!" Callie looks to me in confusion but had no time to react before the entire Torres clan turned up from different corners of the house.  
"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted. Callie whipped out her famous smiled and laughed.  
"Oh my God! You guys! Aww you are the best!" Everyone beamed. The Torres family wasn't that big compared to most Hispanic families but still enough to fill the house.  
"Calliope we will give you your presents later but for now, enjoy your party and celebrate with your family okay?" My Dad Carlos spoke and everyone nodded. Music blasted throughout the house, Callie was generally surprised and she was ecstatic she was not expecting this. After we dance the night away, I stepped out to smoke as Callie was talking to our uncles and aunts I took a deep drag from my cigarette and as it lit up, Callie found her me outside smoking, she stepped out and I turned to face her.  
"So Cal, what do you think?"  
"Satan this is amazing, who's idea was this?" I smirked at Callie's question.  
"Mine of course, I told Mom about it and she spoke to Dad and they just started ringing around, Even Abuela came despite her abhorrence towards 'my life choice' as she puts it." I blow out the last of her smoke and stubbed out my cigarette in the ash tray on the porch. Callie wraps her arms around me and squeezes my shoulder tightly.  
"Oh, Mi hija she'll come around eventually don't worry." A dark laugh escapes from my throat  
"Yeah okay, Callie if you say so, I have a dick and I am a lady lover, Abuela just LOVES me" I reply sarcastically.  
"Hey, now don't be like that! It's my birthday cheer up" I smile and turn to her,  
"So you ready for your presents, everyone had pretty much left its just us five now." Callie's eyes light up and my stomach turns with nerves, _what if she doesn't want us to live together?_ The question that has been bugging me for days is playing in my head on loop. We return to the living room to find Aria and Mom and Dad all sat with glasses of wine laughing.

**Callie's POV  
**  
"Calliope, have a seat we have much to share with you" My Father's caring voice reached me and I smiled I was awfully curious about this birthday seeing as it was the last one I would have here for a while. My Mother hands me an envelope, _That's odd, we don't often give each other cards_ I thought to myself. I opened the envelope, it didn't go unnoticed by me that m entire family was staring at me intently especially Santana who had a gleam of hope in her eyes despite her vacant expression. I pulled out the deeds to a flat... _Holy Shit they bought me a flat!_  
"You... You bought me a flat?" I was finding this hard to process.  
"Yes Mi Hija we did, un-furnished we thought you could pick out what you wanted to fill it with." My Mother beamed at me.  
"Oh My God thank you!" I rush over and hug my parents, _well that's one problem sorted_. Aria handed me another envelope, I frowned.  
"Oh just open it!" she always was one to be grumpy out of the limelight. It was a gift certificate to spend in home furnishings. I'm guessing it all centres around my flat...  
"Santana has an offer for you for your birthday" My Father speaks up after a long silence I turn to my younger sister to she her shift uncomfortably.  
"Satan what is it?" She looks at me and she straightens up and clears her throat.  
"Um, well... I was wondering if you, well If you wanted a flatmate to fill the other room?" She finally looks up at me. I smile My Mother hands me another envelope. God what it is with this family and envelopes. This one was heavier than the rest I opened it to find two sets of keys. I pulled them out and tossed one set at Santana. She grabbed it and smiled.  
"Does that mean, you want me to go with you?!"  
"Of course I do, Callie and Satan in Seattle how cool would that be!" She rushes out and hugs me and I hugs her back, _I can't believe she is gonna live with me! The Torres sisters together in Seattle_. I celebrate inwardly. I turn to Santana.  
"We are moving to Seattle!"  
"We are moving to Seattle!" She replies and we jump excitedly.

**A/N: Well there you have it the next Chapter will be after a significant gap in time, Callie will be a resident and In a relationship with George (whom Santana hates), and yeah. R&R people.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**A/N: Hiya folks, I will update Torres and Satan soon, but for now here's Chapter Two. Enjoy! All translations are from google so no hate allowed! Your are expecting a lot of things to happen, also if you like George you're not gonna like me much because I really don't. I have stayed loosely to the plot in some part and stuck like glue to others.**

**Santana's POV**

_Where the fuck is she?!_ I frantically paced mine and Callie's apartment. I hadn't heard from my sister in hours and I knew her shift at the hospital finished ages ago. I had no one to keep me company. That pretty redhead from the bar ditched me for Mark Sloan. What an ass, he always called me Mini Torres, he was pretty cool but not when he steals my women. I knocked his door.  
"Mini Torres! You come to see what you're missing?" He waggled his eyebrows at me.  
"No offense Mark but me and you have more in common than you think... especially our taste _Women"_ I emphasised the word women so he got the message. He nodded in realisation and leant against his door frame.  
"So what can I do for you then Satan?" His face etched now with concern caught me off guard.  
"Have you seen my sister? She hasn't come home yet and her shift ended hours ago..."  
"I haven't actually, last I heard she was with the O'Malley's. She is still helping that useless excuse for a man even if they are broken up." At least we agreed on something O'Malley was a useless man.  
"Well it's pretty late little one and I have back-to-back surgeries and I need sleep. I'm sure she'll turn up no worries" He smiled what I consider his signature smile and watched as I crossed the hall, couldn't blame him I am HOT. After a few smokes out on the balcony and I snuck a beer from the fridge and then decided to go to bed there was no sign of Callie I just had to hope that she came back.

I woke the next morning, well afternoon. As worried as I was about Callie I sleep like a rock, but I woke up at 8 and headed straight for the hospital, damn did I look good, I decided on my signature New York look my green and black striped dress, knee high boots and my yellow jacket. I headed for the clinic on the side I knew that Izzie Stevens worked there and damn she was cute. I just like to talk to her really. As I walked in I noticed the chief, Bailey, Yang, Karev and Stevens. Of course I knew everyone there, Bailey turned to me.  
"Santana? What are you doing here? You know you shouldn't be here."  
"I know, I'm sorry Bailey but I'm looking for Callie I haven't seen her at all since she came to the hospital for her shift day before yesterday and she hasn't text me at all, you guys haven't seen her have you?" Everyone shook their heads and sighed. The doors sounded and Izzie beamed at the door,  
"Someone's coming!"  
And the one person I was looking for was holding hands with the one person I never wanted to see together.  
"O'Malley you're late!" The Chief finally spoke up, but George had some smug look on his face and Callie hadn't noticed me yet.  
"We got married in Vegas!" George announced in glee and Callie laughed.  
"Duuude, She's Callie O'Malley!" Karev was laughing Yang was snickering and Bailey was in shock. I took a deep breath in and march over next to Bailey.  
"Calliope Iphegenia Torres YOU DID WHAT?!" oh the legendary Torres anger which I had only seen in my abuela filled me.  
"Santana I can explain..."  
"Oh you will and you can explain to Papi too when he finds out!"  
"Santana no give me a chance" I calmed down a bit and looked her in the eyes.  
"Fine. You want a chance? You got one, I will see you at home. Pero sabed esto Calliope, estoy muy decepcionado de ti. Pensé que eras mejor que esto." Hurt crossed Callie's face and I stormed home. I needed to practice I was going to ask Joe if I could play for him and I needed to be good to be able to audition for him.

**Callie's POV**

I knew Santana would be upset but I didn't expect her to be that angry, but to be fair I didn't expect her to find out that way either. The rest of the day went on pretty well, I was currently watching Addison drool over Karev.  
"Hey you know like in a cartoon, where there is like a starving bear and it looks at a table and the table turn into a ham with lines of deliciousness coming off it?"  
"I was not looking at him like that, he is the help I will no sleep with the help."  
"I married the help" I admitted to her, Addy is my best friend in Seattle I couldn't not tell her.  
"You did what?" Her eyebrows lifted with shock and disbelief.  
"Yeah we went to Vegas, My idea, I embraced the trashy."  
"why? I mean I'm happy and everything but why so fast?" I had to admit she had a point.  
"Well you know those cartoons where theres a bear and it looks at a cute intern..." I trailed off and Addy flashed me her signature smirk.  
"Well... Congratulations." She enveloped me in a hug which I gladly returned. She pulled back and put her glasses on and then took my left hand.  
"I know it's small, it is small. It awfully small"  
"It's beautiful." She pushed her glasses back up her nose.  
"You think so?"  
"Yes"

Later I was walking around and I saw George who did not look good. He started freaking out and went on about how he didn't know my middle name and then he said he couldn't breathe. I knew his friends especially Stevens had got to him I walked away. Later I was told he had collapsed turned out one of the patient's blood was toxic and he had reacted to it. He walked away saying,  
"It was the patient that was toxic not our marriage" _oh great so he thinks our marriage is toxic perfect just freaking brilliant._ I went down to check on him in the clinic I saw he was alive and walked away.  
"Callie!"  
"What? George what."  
"I was kind of heroic."  
"The patient was toxic and you thought you were ill because of me."  
"I thought it was an anxiety attack"  
"Yeah! Because of me! You know what we were fine in our little Vegas bubble of room service and no interruptions. But then you get around your wierd judgy friends for one day. One Day! And suddenly your racked with uncertainty toxic level uncertainty. I guess it was just too much to hope that for one day you would stick up for me."  
"Callie..."  
"My middle name is Iphegenia, I can't wait to hear what your friends have to say about that." I walked away I didn't want to hear what he had to say.

I got home and the apartment and it was silent all except the faint sound of guitar from Santana's room. I wasn't sure if she was playing herself or if she was listening to a acoustic cover of a song she was always amazing. I poured myself a glass of wine and had a seat on the couch.  
"Santana?" I decided I might aswell make myself known in the apartment.  
"I'll be out in a minute!" A muted voice shouts back. _I do not wanna know what she's up to in there._ Eventually she emerges sporting sweatpants and a tank top.  
"Sorry didn't mean to uh _disturb_ you" I chuckled to myself. She scowled at me.  
"Oh grow up Cal, that is not what I was up to, I got stuck in my new pair of spanks, you know just in case anything arose in a normal situation." She points at her crotch when she say 'anything arose'. I chuckle again.  
"I can't believe you married Bambi Cal! I mean what were you thinking?" she stays calm. We never can stay mad at each other for long.  
"I am starting to wonder San, really I am. We haven't even been back a day and he wont even stick up for me against his friend. Christina and Burke are getting married and George cant even honour our marriage. You can't tell Mami and Papi I don't want them to know. Please." Santana stays silent for a while.  
"Okay, fine. I will keep quiet, but only if you do something for me in return." I hesitated at this but nodded.  
"Don't tell Mami and Papi I may be working in a bar?"  
"You're what?"

"I have an audition for Joe's tomorrow, that's why I was practicing all day today and I'm in my room a lot I need a job to have some sort of routine, My birthday is 8 months away, I need to have some sort of normal around me Callie, I gotta choose what _bit_ I wanna keep. It's stressful, Oh by the way don't forget our lunch date tomorrow because I got an appointment with Addy." I smiled to her and nodded. Addison was the only person who knew about Santana's 'condition' she was born with a penis but also with vaginal opening. I asked Addy to take a look for us so we can have all the information possible for Santana's 19th birthday. She agreed and helped us to keep the issue quiet. So that should be interesting.  
"Just don't pull any stunts like you did last time okay?" Santana blushed.  
"I can't control how my body reacts to women, and that was fucking embarrassing okay? I did not know she was that hot okay!" She starts giggling and it was infectious so we were both giggling away. We stopped abruptly as a knock sounded at the door. I went to answer the door and no prizes who was at the door. Addison. We both collapsed on the floor laughing.  
"What? What's so funny?" we both caught our breath and smiled innocently.  
"Nothing Red, we were just talking about you and you turned up it was an odd coincidence." Santana feigned innocence. Addy pulled out a bottle of wine from her bag. And two glasses and headed for the sofa.

**Santana's POV**

Damn Addison was hot. I can't believe I had to fall for her, she's way out of my league not to mention my age group. She was in her traditional pencil skirt, blouse and heels combo and damn she just made my mouth dry and my crotch burn. The only bad thing I could think of right now was that if I got too turned on both of them would know. She leant forward to put the glasses down and I got a full shot of her cleavage. So not what I needed. I could feel my penis start to harden.  
"Uh, I um." _Words Santana use words dammit!_  
"I will be right back I'll be on the balcony if anyone needs me." They both look at me and nod.  
"Smoking doesn't make you badass Santana it just wrecks your lungs" Addison smirked at me, god that smirk. I love that smirk.  
"Whatever Red like wine is any better." My sister and Addison chuckle and chat away about Mark and George. I step outside. Lighting up a cigarette I take a big pull and inhale the smoke. I love being out here, a door may separate me from the adults inside but out here it's just me and my thoughts. I had 8 months to decide if I wanted a vagina or a penis, even thought I had a fully functioning penis and not a full vagina they can align the 'piping' to get rid of the penis and just have a vagina. I couldn't have kids, well carry them anyway. I'm not entirely sure if I can have kids, I could be shooting blanks for all I know. I haven't had sex, in high school I never had sex but all the guys would say I slept with them and I never denied it. Maybe if I found someone, if they accepted me for who I was then it would help me make a decision. I had one more cigarette and thought through the thought in my head and headed back inside. However one question lingered in my head, who would accept me?

**A/N: I thought I would finish on what Santana was thinking about everything. Besides Addison that is. Dont worry there wont be a Santana/Addison pairing this is legit lexie and Santana. But yeah, gonna jump a bit in time for the next chapter to when Callie is suspicious of George and Izzie and Lexie joins Seattle Grace. Hope you like the chapter the third one shouldn't be long.**

The translation for what Santana said to Callie: but know this Calliope, I am very disappointed in you. I thought you were better than this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**A/N: Hey all! Firstly, I would like to apologise for my Addison loving last chapter I just think she is amazing plus Kate Walsh is awesome, I may have a tad of a girl crush on them both haha. I thought I would add to this one in Lexie's POV, it would be nice to see her first day at Seattle Grace in her perspective. Obviously I'm deviating from the original plot a lot in this, but hey ho, do I care? do I hell. Plus you guys are reading it, I'm just the writer. So it can't be that bad right? Anywho... Here's Chapter Three! Enjoy!**

**Lexie's POV**

_Okay, my first day of my internship I will be fine. Right? Wrong._  
"3 go outside and wait for the ambulance." My resident, Yang, shouts at me, she seems... okay. But she's not who I'm looking for, I'm looking for Meredith Grey, my sister. Well, half-sister.  
"Do you know Meredith Grey? I'm looking for her." The chief is assigning residents to ambulances.  
"Grey! You take that one on the right!" I turn to see the one and only Meredith Grey, she's my height, has browny blonde hair, and looks very stressed. I step in her way,  
"Are you Meredith?"  
"Yeah," she looks rather annoyed and I realise she's trying to rush the person on the gurney inside but if I don't do this now I never will.  
"I'm Lexie." She looks confused.  
"That's great Lexie now move!" she tried to barge passed me and I stepped in her way.  
"But wait! I'm your sister." I finally did it, I told her. She looked perplexed and I let her pass and move on. The day moved on quite the same, Meredith avoiding me people asking me about my name, me explaining, it was all around the hospital. I was currently stood outside the baby ward with George O'Malley, he was married to Callie Torres the ortho god. It was his second year as an intern he failed his exams. He had vented, I had vented and now we were in silence. If I could find someone to just accept me for who I was, maybe I would feel more a part of society. As we stood there only one question filtered through my head. Who would accept me?

**Santana's POV**

"So what makes you think I would hire you for my bar? I know your sister very well, but that won't give you an advantage." Joe seemed like a nice guy, kinda cuddly too.  
"Let me give to ya straight. I am Santana Torres. I am my own person I am nothing like my older sisters and never intend to be. The only straight I am is straight up bitch. I have a killer voice and you should be happy if not lucky to have me here working for you." I crossed my arms and looked at Joe right in the eye.  
"Alright then prove it." He crossed his own arms in challenge. I pulled out m guitar, checked it for tune and started to play. It was one of my favourite songs, I love the raw emotion Jessie J exposes herself in the song.

_I stare at my reflection in the mirror:  
"Why am I doing this to myself?"  
Losing my mind on a tiny error,  
I nearly left the real me on the shelf.  
No, no, no, no, no..._

Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,  
It's okay not to be okay.  
Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.  
Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,  
Just be true to who you are!  
(who you are _[x11]__)_

Brushing my hair, do I look perfect?  
I forgot what to do to fit the mold, yeah!  
The more I try the less it's working, yeah  
'Cause everything inside me screams  
No, no, no, no, no...

Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,  
It's okay not to be okay.  
Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.  
But tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,  
There's nothing wrong with who you are!

Yes, no's, egos, fake shows, like whoa!  
Just go and leave me alone!  
Real talk, real life, good love, goodnight,  
With a smile that's my own!  
That's my own, no...

No, no, no, no, no...

Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,  
It's okay not to be okay...  
Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.  
Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,  
Just be true to who you are!  
Yeah yeah yeah

I strummed the last not on my guitar and finally looked up at Joe, who was stunned. Apparently into silence.  
"So what did you think?" I ask not letting any nervousness out of course HBIC mode in full swing.  
"When can you start?" I was shocked I didn't think he would actually consider me.  
"How does next Friday sound? That's a week and a half for me to figure out a set list, even though I will just improve most nights and I do take requests too. But I just need to make sure I'm set. Is that okay with you?"  
"That's perfect for me Santana, or Little Torres as Sloan calls you" He chuckled as I rolled my eyes.  
"It's okay there was a nurse in here saying something about a Little Grey earlier" this caught me off guard  
"Meredith has a sister? I never knew that" Slightly deflated I wasn't up to date on gossip.  
"Apparently neither did she, but this girl, Lexie is her half sister." Lexie, that's a nice name.  
" so now there's a Little Torres and a Little Grey? Cool." He chuckled again.  
"Yeah, but I reckon Sloan has his eye on her apparently she's stunning but quite shy." I groaned.  
"I think Sloan has enough women to play with without corrupting this one too." He nodded  
"Ah well only time will tell I guess haha maybe she will bat for your team little Torres then you can have her." He smiled and winked at me, then returned to work and said goodbye I headed home.

Callie was there when I got home.  
"Cal? What you doing here?" he face was all drained and her eyes were all red.  
"Callie? What is it?" she sighed and sat down and started sobbing in her hands. I wrapped my arms around her.  
"Calliope what is it?"  
"I think my husband is having an affair, with Izzie Stevens." I felt the anger bubble I knew that little shit was a bad thing for my sister.  
"I'll kill him, and If I don't Papi will." She looked at me.  
"No Santi, don't please don't I don't need any more drama in this place. I nodded i did agree with her she was right.  
"Well you want something to cheer you up? I got great news!" she looked at me and smiled and nodded.  
"I start at Joe's next Friday he said yes!" she got up and jumped and cheered.  
"Santana that's great! You can start singing outside of this apartment that's awesome!" I jumped and cheered with her.  
"Hey did you meet Little Grey today? Or see her?" she looked confused but I saw realisation dawn on her.  
"Little Grey? You been around Mark recently? I saw her around but she wasn't with me she is interning with George, she seems nice, kinda shy though, and she is really pretty too. Hey you wanna come in for lunch day after tomorrow? Come see everyone?" I nodded.  
"Right, I gotta go shower and change I'm meeting Addy in Joe's I got tomorrow off, you coming with?" I nodded.  
"Sure why not I'll put my guitar away and change and I'll meet you back here in 45?" She nodded. We both went and got ready, I gotta sort out my crush on Addison, maybe this Lexie will be my ticket to getting over her. Maybe anyone will. Ah well.

**Callie's POV**

We were down in Joe's within the hour I had texted Addison to say Santana was joining us. As we walked in Addy was off to the side at a table with 3 drinks, wine for me and her a beer for Santana. As Santana walked in Joe chuckled.  
"Mini Torres! You miss me so much already?" I didn't realise they were so close.  
"Hey Joe! You know me so well I just couldn't get enough of my favourite barman!" He chuckled.  
"Hey Ladies, can I buy any of you a drink?" Santana held up her beer and motioned to the table,  
"We are sorted thanks Sloan, go buy your next sex target a drink" Mark smiled and nodded.  
"Mini Torres how you doing? Sure I can't get you one?" He winked, god that man has no boundaries that's my sister!  
"Mark how many more times! Let me put it to you in a way even you will understand. The only straight I am is straight up bitch! We both have the same target." Mark looked shocked as realisation dawned on him.  
"Oh.. you're?" he didn't get a chance to finish.  
"Lip- loving, lady hugging, after Ellen watching Gay. Yeah." Me and Addy were in hysterics as was Joe behind the bar. Mark walked away and Santana turned to us.  
"Now if you'll excuse me there is a brunette over there that I wouldn't mind taking home." Me and Addison were shocked by Santana's cockiness, it wasn't a surprise but I didn't really want Santana near Coleen she was my ortho nurse.  
"Santana..." I warned.  
"Oh come on! Callie I have needs!" I have no problem with Santana taking people home with her I was more worried they would spread it around the hospital.  
"Just be careful, she works at the hospital I don't want her spreading rumours about 'what your packing' okay?" she mouthed oh and just smirked.  
"Don't worry my skills will keep her silent and if that doesn't work I will swear her to secrecy." She walked off to Coleen and I kept an eye on them.  
"Cal, she's got to do something, she's 18 she's in her prime, especially with the testosterone she is packing too, she had to sew her oats somehow, she has a case of blue balls at the moment you gotta leave her be." What Addy was saying was true didn't mean I liked it any better.  
"Oh please, you just want her to stop fantasising about you Addy." She chuckled and gave me her famous eyebrow.  
"She fantasises about me? Haha aww that's so sweet." I glared at her, I had finished my wine just as Mark returned to our table.  
"A wine for a pretty lady?" I nodded and handed him my glass. Addison was glaring at me.  
"What?"  
"He wants you, and you're married, trust me he has a thing for married women." I chuckled, of course everyone knew about the whole Addy, Mark and Derek thing.  
"I just want a bit of attention is all George certainly isn't giving ME any." He night went on anyway. Mark was buying me drinks and Santana left with Coleen. Addison went home and I stayed with Mark. We then ended up back at his for Coffee as Coleen could be heard from my apartment clearly with Santana so Mark said I could stay with him until things died down a bit over there. We sat on the sofa.

"So Santana bagged Coleen, I always wondered why she would never sleep with me, at least now I know why." I chuckled at the thought of Coleen constantly turning down Mark.  
"Ah yes, the Sloan string of women. Coleen just didn't qualify." He chuckled at my words.  
"Well you certainly do..." He smiled at me _god that smile_.  
"I'm married Mark." He leaned back and groaned.  
"Oh yeah? And where is that sap of a man?" At his words I broke down crying.  
"I think he is having an affair." He wrapped his arms around me.  
"Oh Callie, I'm sorry but clearly he doesn't see what he has in front of him, I would never do that to you."  
I turned to face him and our faces were really close. I leaned in and kissed him. I felt amazing. He kissed me back I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned back on the couch he moved his hands to my waist and lay on top on me. We were making out for a while. Then Clothes came off and next thing he hoisted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. His NAKED waist and we were moving towards what was his bedroom. My back hit the bad sheets and what followed was a night of bliss. I could still hear Coleen screaming next door but I didn't care, Mark was making me forget everything. We fell asleep in each other's arms, I was so glad I had the day off tomorrow.

**A/N: Hey I know that's not how it happened in Grey's but I don't care. Haha next chapter, Santana wakes up next to Coleen and Callie does the walk of shame across the hall. Lexie and Santana see each other but never actually meet. Exciting Until next time Folks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**A/N: Hey all! Okay well this chapter was fun to write, hope you enjoy! By the way see if you can see any connections in this chapter to anyone we happen to know... Sorry for the switiching POV's in this though.**

Santana's POV

I woke up blissfully happy, last night was amazing. I turned to my left and Coleen was still out, god she felt good last night, she said she wasn't bothered that I had a penis as long as I knew how to use it and she didn't have to suck it. I laughed and we had amazing mind-blowing sex the majority of the night. I hope I didn't keep Callie up to much. I stepped out and left Coleen to sleep she told me she wasn't working today so I let her sleep. I stepped out on the balcony to smoke I heard a key in the door, I turned to see Callie walk in with Sex hair and the clothes she wore last night. Ha! Callie doing the walk of shame I stubbed out my cigarette and walked in.  
"Santana hey! Is Coleen still here? I need to talk to you?" I nodded and smiled apologetically I made coffee and Callie went to change into sweats and I heard a knock at the door. I answered to see Mark Sloan.  
"Mark? Hey can I help?" he had a smirk on his face like the cat that got the cream.  
"Hey mini Torres, do me a favour return these to Callie for me she left them here last night, she will be looking for them. And don't tell anyone about last night at all. Promise me? I don't want to wreck her marriage but damn she is hot. Anyway I have rounds I'll see you tomorrow at lunch." I look at what he had handed me, Callie's bra and belt. _No prizes for guessing why I didn't keep her up then, and it looks like someone else did._ I returned in the apartment and put her bra in the wash and her belt in my room. I was gonna have fun with this. Callie must have decided to have a shower I could hear the water running. Coleen stepped out,  
"Hey gorgeous, hope I was too much for ya last night?" I winked and she blushed.  
"Nothing I couldn't handle" she retorted. I held my hand to my chest.  
"Ah! You wound me and insult my abilities!" she chuckled and put her boots on.  
"Nah you got skills little Torres and don't worry I wont tell anyone about your, surprise down there." I nodded.  
"Thanks, gorgeous. You staying for breakfast?" She shook her head.  
"Nah I gotta go, my girlfriend is back from New York today." That was a shock.  
"We have a pretty open relationship don't worry if me or her are away we can do what every we want just not while we are in the same city." I nodded pretty cool relationship.  
"Well give me a call next time she's out of town maybe we could do this again, no strings." She nodded and took my number.  
"See you around Santana" she kissed my cheek and left.

After a while Callie returned to the living room.  
"Coleen is gone, you wanna tell me why you weren't home last night?" Callie blanched.  
"Not really..." I laughed and she looked confused.  
"It's cool I know." She looked shocked.  
"Know what? San there's nothing to know I didn't want to hear you and Coleen I stayed ay Addy.  
"No you didn't."  
"Yes I did!"  
"No you didn't!"  
"How would you know?"  
"Because Sloan knocked while you were in the shower to return your bra." She blanched again.  
"oh."  
"Yeah oh."  
"San, don't be angry he was comforting me about George and we just slept together, it was just sex."  
"Callie I'm not angry I'm cool, you wanna have sex, go have sex. I'm your sister not your mother chill out." Callie relaxed at my words,  
"I do have one question though... What about Bambi?" She look angry at my words.  
"I'll see him at work tomorrow and pretend like nothing has happened, I mean Coleen didn't see Mark right?" I shake my head.  
"Well good, coz she is my ortho nurse so I couldn't deal with that. She has a speciality for paeds though too, she does all the ortho for the little people." I nodded my head in approval. We sat down, watched movies all day, and chatted aimlessly about things then we headed to bed ready for the next day.

**Callie POV**

I was so ready for work today, I refreshed and re-pumped for work, I didn't want to face anyone though, but hey as chief resident I had no option.  
"Hey Callie! Can I come round tonight and talk to you please? I have something to talk to you about." I nodded and smiled he ran off to do intern things. I smiled and saw Coleen who blushed she knew that I knew about her and Santana. The day went rather smoothly. Lunch time came and I was waiting for Santana, I was on my way to the cafeteria I passed one of the on-call rooms, and surprisingly Santana stepped out, looking very pleased with herself.  
"Hey you." She jumped clearly not expecting me to be around this hallway.  
"Oh Callie, it's you. You made me jump. You ready for lunch, I'm starved." I nodded and smirked I bet she was. As we walked away I heard the room door open and a very flustered Coleen stepped out. Maybe they were a thing now.  
"So what's going on with you and Coleen?"  
"I'm horny, I'm like a lizard I need something warm beneath my belly to help my digest my food, and she's lonely her girlfriend is in John Hopkins, she's a Paediatric surgeon so they don't get to see each other, but they have an understanding with each other. So I keep her happy and me happy so no complaints. We have a no-strings agreement. No worries" I nodded, trust Santana to find someone to just have sex with. We get our food and sit down with Mark and Addison.

**Santana's POV**

I am in the cafeteria with Addison and Mark and Callie. Just watching other doctors all eating and chatting. I am only half listening to the other three at my table, because I am captivated. She shorter than me, which isn't hard. Shoulder-length chocolate brown hair, with a cute face. She has that kind of doe-eyed look to her face. An intern. _God she is amazing._ My heart speeds up and my cock twitches in my jeans. _God she is just wow._  
"Santana? Hello? What are you staring at?" I can hear Callie talking to me but I can't look away.  
"A better question would be WHO Callie" I hear Mark chuckle. I finally stop looking because she looks right at me, we connect eyes for a moment and I cut out of all, those beautiful eyes looking at me I can't see what colour they are from here, but god I want her so bad. Suddenly a sharp pain to the side of my head. Callie has just slapped me up the side of the head.  
"Callie what the fuck sis!" She looks at me innocently  
"It wasn't me!" I give her a 'oh really?' look. She smirks.  
"You looking at Little Grey Little Torres?" Addison is smirking at me.  
"THATS Lexie Grey? She's really pretty." Callie smirks.  
"Wow pretty? You must like her, isn't usually hot or like she's good in bed or like she would be good to wake up next to?" it's my turn to hit Callie now.  
"Don't look now, but she's walking passed. And Callie, so is George." We both look up as they walk over, Lexie stays silent but George starts talking to Callie. He then turns to us.  
"Hey, you guys know Lexie Grey right?" They all nod except me.  
"Oh hey Santana didn't realise it was you, Santana Torres meet Lexie Grey. Santana is Callie's younger Sister." She takes me hand and shakes, I smile at her.  
"Nice to meet you Santana" _God her voice is like silk._  
"You too Lexie Grey."  
"Well, uh we gotta go George Yang will have my ass if I don't hurry up, I swear she hates me. Maybe we will meet again some time?" _Is she asking me out?_  
"I'll see you around" She nods and smiles. _That smile is awesome, I have to have her I gotta ask her out. What if she's not gay, or she hates me, or she has a boyfriend or girlfriend. GAAH this is frustrating._  
"Ooooo, Santana has a crush." Addison sings.  
"Shut up Satan." She had the nickname before I did. Apparently she prefers 'ruler of all that is evil'  
"I thought that was you? Or have you relinquished your title?"  
"Ah stop picking on the kid, she didn't do nothing wrong."  
"Anyway I have work to do, San I'll see you at home yeah?" I nod and make my way home.

Hours pass on I'm sat on the sofa in the living room watching TV, but I can't get Lexie out of my head either. My cock is painfully throbbing with all the naughty thought running through my head. I check my phone no word from Callie to say she's on her way. _Maybe I can sort this out now_. I pull down my shorts and boxers. My erection spring free, I wrap my hand around and start to move it up and down, massaging the shaft, thoughts of Lexie fly through my head. I tug harder and faster as I can feel the fire building at the base of my spine. I close my eyes and I can feel my orgasm approaching.  
"Hey Santana you in here- WOAH!" I scream and roll off the sofa on the floor face down. Thats really gonna hurt when I get up.  
"MARK?! What are you doing here!" I'm still facing the floor I can't look in direction.  
"Your sister gave me her key and told me to bring you some food I got you a burger and chips with a shake from McDonalds. I didn't realise you were busy!" he smirked on the last line. He walks to the kitchen and I head to my room to change and tie my hair up. I am gonna have a bad case of blue balls now thanks to him.  
"I'm sorry you saw that Mark Callie usually texts me when stuff like this is gonna happen." I check my phone.

_**hey San, I'm going to be stuck in surgery for a while, I'm sending Mark over with some food and to keep you company, don't wait up for me Cxxx**__ Ah shit just great._  
"I'm sorry Santana I didn't mean to just barge in I thought you would be practicing for Joe's. I really am sorry." He did look really sorry I thought cut the guy some slack he didn't know.  
"It's cool Mark. You always come in any way you're welcome in here no worries." He smiled and handed me my food and we ate in silence.  
"You weren't kidding when you said we had more in common than I thought hey mini Torres." He laughed and nudged me, we had moved to the couch and was watching a James bond film.  
"So you're not freaked out?" He shook his head and wrapped his arm around me and squeezed.  
"Santana I am a plastic surgeon trust me, it doesn't bother me, there are much weirder and wonderful conditions out there than yours. Don't stress I wont say anything to anyone either. But if you don't mind me asking who else knows?" I thought about it for a second.  
"Just my family, Addison, you and obviously Coleen." I blushed at the mention of Coleen.  
"Oh and my mate Puck, he knows too. We grew up together he's like my brother." He nodded.  
"Well, you gonna go for Little Grey?" I blushed even redder than I was originally.  
"You don't want her?" He smirked.  
"Of course I do Mini Torres. But the looks she was shooting you today I don't think I got a chance to be honest?" My hearts stopped looks? What looks?  
"You think she likes me Mark?" Mark was like a older version on Puck minus his stupid Mohawk, he seemed cool enough to talk to.  
"There's no thinking little one, I know. Now I'm gonna go and get some sleep I gotta be up early tomorrow, I shall see you soon. By the way make your move soon, she won't be around forever."  
"Okay Mark, see you soon." I laughed at his words and thought about it, I would make my move Friday when I start work, I'll ask her out with a song. I just gotta make sure she's there. How the fuck am I gonna do that. I would speak to Callie in the morning. For now I will sleep.

**A/N: hey sorry I should've warn you guys, but it didn't get very far in the end, her masturbatory conquest was interrupted. By Mark! What did you think guys? And she's gonna make a move on Lexie, haha! This should be fun! I hope it's all going okay as far as you guys are concerned.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Hey sorry for the long absence folks, loads of stuff happening to your favourite ginger here in London (Me!) Anywho I am back! And here is Chapter Five Enjoy! Be warned I do waver from the plot line a tad from now on.**

**Callie's POV**

Santana was acting really weird this morning, all jumpy and then spaced out.  
"S, what's going on?" She looks at me and her eyes widen slightly and she shrugs.  
"Nothing Cal... What do you mean? I'm just having breakfast with my sister. But while we are on the topic there's something I want to, well two things I wanna talk to you about." _Oh god. What's this about?_ I move to the sofa to sit across from her._  
_"What's wrong San?" She shifts uncomfortably.  
"Well, um... Marks knows." _That cleared things up, NOT._  
"Mark knows what?" Santana sighs deeply and points to her crotch, I look and don't notice anything odd. She's in her basketball kit today, she must of found a basketball court around. Then it all clicks.  
"What? How? He can't know! What if he tells someone at the hospital, he's a terrible gossip." Santana just looks at me with a quirked eyebrow and I shut up.  
"Well I didn't get your text last night, because I was um... *cough* _busy_ and Mark walked in and he got a full show..." She looked sheepish and started shifting uncomfortably again. I didn't like this conversation anymore, and I now knew the sofa was off limits. So I sigh, shake my head and I decided to move on.  
"So what's the other thing?" She chews her lip and changes the way she is sitting.  
"Would you let me date someone from the hospital?" She looks dead serious.  
"Coleen already has a girlfriend...?" I ask hesitantly.  
"It's not Coleen, Um I wanted to ask someone out via song and I wanted to check you were cool with it is all." _If its not Coleen who is it?_  
"Well, who is it?" My interest is piqued Santana seems actually serious no one she ever dated she put so much effort into.  
"Um, Lexie." _Wow I wasn't expecting that._ She looks at me as if to try and make out what I'm thinking.  
"Aww, Little Torres and Little Grey, You gonna ask her out Satan?" She sunk in her seat,  
"I don't know how Cal! I have never felt like this, I freeze in place whenever she is around! Plus my little friend down there decides to make an appearance too! I can't even speak. Argh this is so annoying!" She puts her head in her hands. _She must really like this girl._  
"Why don't you come to the hospital more? Get to see her a bit more, maybe even talk and then you can ask her out later?" She looked up and smiled.  
"Aww Cal, you're a genius! I love you sis!" she got up and hugged me.  
"Wait, don't you have work today? I have basketball! Shit! Hey will you take a change of clothes for me? And I change in an on-call room and meet you for lunch, I know where your locker is, please Callie please!" I nodded and she fist pumped the air. She ran into her room and I heard rustling about before she returned with a basketball. She grabbed her phone, keys and electronic cigarette. She decided to quit. She shoved it all in her bag and ran out the door. Oh well time to get ready for work.

**Santana's POV**

There is no better rush than playing basketball for me. I love my music and singing but basketball just make me feel good inside. I found a basket round the other side of the hospital by a massive park. I was dribbling and running around, doing lay-ups and three pointers. The next thing I heard was a woman shouting at me.  
"Hey! Come over here!" I looked over to see a woman in a red tracksuit with a whistle and a bullhorn. I walked over to see her. She oozed confidence, but she was old enough to be my mother.  
"I could use you on my team, your sloppiness would be cleaned up then, come join the practice let's see how you work on a team." She wants me, on her basketball team? Wow. I can't wait to tell Callie.  
"Uh, yeah sure, let me just grab my stuff." She nods and just walks away. After about an hour of play with a team full of girls. _None of them like Lexie_. The woman who I now know as Sue Sylvester, calls me over.  
"Okay, I will allow you on my team, practice is everyday at 9:30 – 12 on weekdays and 10 – 2 on the weekends, I don't like sloppiness or anything else so you better act accordingly I don't let just anyone on this team. Now get out of here you're mediocrity is stinking up the place!" We all scatter and head our separate ways. Me, I head for the hospital.

_**Hey Cal, you free? I'm done with basketball I'll get change in the on-call room and see you in the cafeteria. See you soon Sxx**_

No response. Odd. I head over anyway. I find Callie's locker and start to grab my stuff to get changed when a shape catches my attention. Lexie.

**Lexie's POV**

OMG, it's Santana, and she's hot and sweaty and in a basketball kit. _Hmm I didn't now she played_. She smiles and slings a bag from Callie's locker over her shoulder.  
"Hey Little Grey, how goes it." I don't know her very well but I know she is nervous for some reason.  
"Um, Hi Santana. Busy u?" She looks shyly at me still smiling.  
"Ah you know, sister's a major surgeon and everything, life gets busy, but I just got signed onto a team."  
"That's great! Congratulations, I also heard you start work in Joe's soon, I bet you have a great voice. Especially someone as pretty as you." _Shit what did I say that for, _I can feel the blush creeping up my face.  
"Uh thanks, Lex. Your really pretty too, if you don't mind me saying so." I shook my head of course not.  
"Hey um are you free for lunch actually I can't get hold of my sister and I would love some company. Us little people gotta stick together, what do you say Little Grey?" I laughed and nodded.  
"Yeah, sure I'll let you get changed and I'll be right back." _Omg she wants to have lunch. With it's not a date, it's not. Calm yourself Lexie._ I pull out my phone and ring the only person I now will help me.  
"Hello?" My favourite blonde answers.  
"Quinn, I need your help. It's Santana she asked me to lunch, but I don't know if it's a date or just lunch if she likes me. She said I was pretty but only after I said she was pretty. And OMG Quinn she came into the hospital in a basketball kit all hot and sweaty and hot-"  
"Lexie!" Quinn screamed through the phone.  
"What?"  
"Your rambling, you do it when you're nervous and it's annoying so stop. I understand what you feel for this girl, but you know take it slow. Get to know her first okay? Just chill out. Go have lunch!" I hung up and took a deep breath. _Okay Lexie calm yourself, its just lunch with Santana you can do this. She did call you pretty and you said she was pretty_.  
"Yo Little Grey, you back with us?" I turned to find Santana in a pair of skin tight jeans and a tank top. I did a full sweep of her body and looked up to her eyes to find her looking at me with one raised eyebrow. I blushed, _stupid Lexie, don't check her out while she watching you._ I mentally facepalmed.  
We gathered our food and sat at a table, I wondered where Callie and George were. They both told us they were gonna meet us and now we were together. Hmmmm curious.

**Callie's POV**

"George what do you want?" George had paged me to an on-call room. Not that I minded sex at work, in fact I loved it. But he was pacing and he looked like he was terrified.  
"George! You can tell me, I mean it can't be that bad!".  
"I slept with Izzy" it felt like my heart had been hit with a wrecking ball. I mean I know I have no right because I slept with Mark but he didn't know that. I just nodded and paced.  
"Callie? Please say something, anything" George was watching me every movement I made.  
"Just stay away from me for a while, okay? We will talk about it properly later." He nodded and I walked out. I needed Santana. Thank God my shift was over

**Santana's POV**

_God Lexie is hot._ With her salad she licked her fork. _God I wish I was that fork right now._  
"So when do you start at Joe's?" Ah, finally a subject I can actually speak about.  
"Um Friday, I'm pretty nervous actually, but Joe accepted my little set list. You're gonna be there right? Can't have Little Torres with Little Grey, I know my sister and Mark are going. Not to Mention Addison. She rested her hand on my leg and started stroking my knee, I looked right into her eyes as she spoke.  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Santana I got to see if you can really sing, or if your just delusional." Her smirk and the look in her eye told me she was kidding.  
"I got the lungs of a singer, I'll have you know and a voice to kill. Please my singing is better than your brains any day." She grinned at me.  
"Well, that's pretty hard, because I have a photographic memory." Shit. She got me beat there.  
"Oh, okay you win. But my voice is pretty killer. You'll see." We slipped into a confortable silence just exploring each others eyes.  
*BLEEP BLEEP* _Damn pager!  
_"Sorry San, I gotta go! It's Yang. I'm sure she hates me. If I don't see you sooner, I'll see you Friday!" I nodded and smiled. I tucked in to my food. The next thing my phone buzzed.

**San, it's me I got your stuff, meet me at home, shits gone down. Wine is being my friend tonight I don't work for two days. I need you here ASAP. Love you always C xxxx**

_Shit. Whats going on there? Ah well homeward bound once again._

**A/N: hopes that does a new chapter justice! I will update soon! Until then folks!**


End file.
